Electrical boxes are typically mounted to a support structure either by directly attaching the box to the support or to a bracket that is attached to the support structure. Electrical devices, such a ceiling fan or light fixture, require an electrical box that has a suitable load rating for supporting the weight of the electrical device. Mounting brackets, the electrical box and electrical device assembly are required to have specific load bearing ratings for subsequent inspection after the electrical box is installed.
Electrical inspectors and building inspectors generally are required to verify that the proper load rating is used for the electrical box and brackets for the intended electrical device to be mounted to the electrical box. Typically the load rating on the electrical box and/or the bracket is positioned in locations that are not easily viewed during inspection. In particular, the load rating is often difficult to view or is obscured by the electrical box after installation of the box on the bracket. This results in the electrical inspector making an initial inspection of the mounting bracket after installation of the bracket and before the electrical box in installed.
Various electrical boxes and other electrical devices have been proposed with openings in certain areas. However, these devices do not allow inspection of a mounting bracket after installation. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,804 to Leuhring relates to a high voltage vacuum circuit interrupter. The circuit interrupter has an indicator as shown in FIGS. 5 and 8 to provide a trip indication of the circuit interrupter. The circuit interrupter includes a sight window formed in the bottom wall of the circuit interrupter as shown in FIG. 3. The movable arm pivots to become visible through the sight window so that the indicia on the arm is visible when the circuit is tripped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,724 to Osika discloses a toggle switch with a self-contained indicator device for displaying the operating condition of the switch. The switch housing includes indicator lamps with color coded lenses. A legend plate is mounted on the switch that can include interchangeable plates to indicate the switch function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,375 to Ngian et al. discloses a label clip for an electrical component housing. The housing includes a base and an enclosure cap held together by a resilient wire clip. A label is fixed to the front surface of the holder and includes printed indicia identifying the electrical component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,095 to Cason et al. discloses a fan speed indicator. The speed indicator is connected to a standard pull cord of a ceiling fan so that the indicator is actuated upon pulling the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,266 to Tilghman et al. discloses a circuit breaker with a visible trip indicator. The trip indicator includes a viewing window forming part of the breaker housing. The viewing window includes indicia that is enhanced visibly when the circuit breaker has been tripped. The trip indicator has brightly colored surfaces which cause the indicia on the viewing window to be readily visible.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0111596 to Mortun et al. discloses an inlet cover and adapter assembly. As shown in FIGS. 6, 8 and 9, the assembly and the adapter include indicia to assist in the proper positioning of the components of the assembly.
While the prior devices are generally suitable for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved electrical boxes and mounting assemblies.